Bloody blade
by Shikyo-chan
Summary: She's completely broken and she wrote that song... Cauz' her tears just couldn't say all the things she needed to say that's why, her story will be told by blood and not by tears...


**Chapter 1: Bloody blade**

* * *

Hi everyone! Today the subjet is everything exept funny, I'm sorry 'bout that ^^"

So... the manga that has inspired me is _Angel Beat_ by Jun Maeda, maybe i'll write a fanfic soon ( in french) **"she"** hasn't got a name for the moment.

It's a song I wrote a few month ago. Based on the instrumental of that wonderful song " _ **Memories**_ "; _**Within temptation**_  
(here's the link if you want : www. youtube watch?v=ZL4BQJDxgks)

Now I let you read the song, I hope I won't offend anyone...

* * *

 **All I see...**  
 **Shining lights, dancing, dancing over me,**  
 **Whispers and tears echoes in my head**  
 **I don't want to feel**  
 **I don't want to remember...**  
 **I just want to forget!**

 **OoO**

 _ **Alone, alone in the dark**_  
 _ **No one to hear me scream**_  
 _ **No one to hear me cry**_  
 _ **No one to save me**_  
 _ **Only You, with me in the dark**_  
 _ **Only You, to cum while I cry**_

 _ **OoO**_

 **I still feel you**  
 **All on me...**  
 **Split between fear and hate**  
 **My hateful heart just bleeds to much**  
 **To hope that pain will let me go**

 **OoO**

 _ **Alone, alone in the dark**_  
 _ **No one to hear me scream**_  
 _ **No one to hear me cry**_  
 _ **No one to save me**_  
 _ **Only You, with me in the dark**_  
 _ **Only You, to cum while I cry**_

 ** _OoO_**

 **The time just cannot erase**  
 **The scars of my soul**  
 **Slowly killing me**  
 **And my painful heart just bleeds to much**  
 **To let hope come back in my life**

 **OoO**

 _ **Alone, alone in the dark**_  
 _ **No one to hear me scream**_  
 _ **No one to hear me cry**_  
 _ **No one to save me**_  
 _ **Only You, with me in the dark**_  
 _ **Only You, to cum while I cry**_

 _ **OoO**_

 **Too many memories**  
 **Too many pain for a life**  
 **And now, That Life**  
 **Is running away**  
 **In a bloody river**  
 **Flowing from a morbid smile on my wrist**  
 **Look at me, look at me!**  
 **Do You still want to rape me?**

* * *

 _I'm back! So... any feelings about that song? It's my very first one, so it's not incredible but I had to wrote something on that horrific subject..._

 _I hope that, that song will shock, because the rape isn't a trivial thing, no one should say "yeah, it's important but there is not so many womans who are raped?" To those persons I just want them to do one thing: go read that website: "Viol, les voix du silence" , and just to know, each year, 75000 womans are raped in France.(Yes, I'm french) So read it and then, only then, when you'll know the distress of those woman, you could keep saying absurdities like that. (of course I know that only a few persons says that)._

 _According to a recent study, the human follow 5 steps during a bereavement: deny, anger, expression, depression and acceptation. I've thought that it could be interesting to use that but not about a grieving. So at the beginning the song had five verses plus the chorus, but with time finally, i put 2 phases in 1: anger and expression, and the last verse, that should have been the «acceptation» became a suicide. So, the first verse represent the deny, «she» don't want to think about what just happened. The second one is anger(+expression) «she» just feel dirty and too many conflicting emtions turmoil her. The third one is the depression, «she» starts to believe that there's no more hope and no more light in her mind and heart. And the last one, the suicide, as «she» said 'Too many memories , too many pain for a life', what more can I say?_

 _I stop there this analysis, and I'm sorry for that rant on Fictionpress_

 _I hope I haven't drove you away. Maybe you could let a review to express your feelings, debate as much as you want but don't be insulting ^^"_

 _P.S: I'm french so I may have made some huges mistakes, so sorry about that too._

 _Frozen kiss_

 _Shikyo-chan_


End file.
